Epic Pony
by TheBestGamer
Summary: After finding a mysterious book Twilight and Cadence are sucked into the book, only to find out that it's a completely different world in need of help.
1. The mysterious book

**I bet you're wondering out of all the ponies to join Twilight on this adventure why is it Princess Cadence. I'm not sure why anybody would think that but I thought it would be a good idea since I believe that they have the greatest relationship ever. Anyway welcome to the first chapter and enjoy.**

Twilight was searching through her books to find something that would help her with her studies.

"So which book are we looking for this time?" Spike asked.

"I don't know. Let's just hope that the book I find is good enough for the next part of my studies." Twilight said still searching through books.

They kept on searching until Spike found something in the back of one of the shelves. He found a switch for something in the shape of a paintbrush. He didn't know what to do so he pushed the switch and then they both heard a loud noise.

"What did you do?" Twilight said all concerned about that noise as if something bad might happen.

"I don't know. All I did was find a mysterious switch, activated it, and then…" He was about to continue his sentence until a part of the wall right next to Twilight's bed opened. "And now that happened."

Twilight looked to see what was in that mysterious hatch in the wall. When she looked she found a mysterious book. She pulled it out, wiped the dust off of it, and examined it.

"What kind of book is it?" Spike said hoping that she would know what it is.

"Never seen anything like it." She opened it up and saw that every page wasn't familiar to any pony.

"How do we know what this is?" Spike asked. They just stayed there looking at the book until Spike thought of something. "Wait a second why don't we go to the Crystal Empire." Twilight looked at him in confusion. "No wait hear me out. You know that there are many books there that aren't in PonyVille. So maybe we might find out what this book is if we find someone there that knows about it."

Twilight's face went from confused to excited. "Spike you're a genius."

"Alright then let's go." Spike was about to head out with her until she stopped him.

"Sorry Spike but I need you to stay here and keep searching for the book that will help me with my studies."

Spike really wanted to go but he also wanted to help Twilight with her studies. "Alright I'll stay. Good luck." And with that Twilight headed for The Crystal Empire.

The Crystal Empire.

Twilight wandered around wondering who would help her find info about the mysterious book. She kept on thinking of somepony to help her, until she thought of the one pony that she could always rely on for help. Princess Cadence. She made it to the castle where her sister Cadence is at. She entered the throne to see her sister sitting on the throne ruling over the Crystal Empire.

"Cadence." Twilight said in a cheerful mood.

Cadence looked at her and once she did she was full of joy. They both walked up to each other and did their special song and dance.

"Sunshine, Sunshine, Ladybugs awake. Clap your hooves and do a little shake." After that they shared a cheerful laugh.

"It's always so great to see you sis." Cadence said.

"And it's always great to see you too sis."

"Is there a reason for you coming?"

"Well actually yes." Twilight showed her the book. "Do you know anything about this book?"

Cadence examined the book, but even she didn't know about it. "I've never seen anything like it in my life."

"Darn, that's too bad." Twilight opened the book again and showed her the mysterious things in there.

Just like that there was nothing. Nothing about the ponies or anything, it was all unfamiliar to them at all. Twilight was bout to close it, but then the book started shaking on its own.

"Are books suppose to do that?" Cadence asked.

"I've never seen a book do that."

They were wondering why it was like this, but then some sort of creature came out of the book.

"What the heck is that?" Cadence asked.

The creature grabbed Cadence and took her inside the book.

"CADENCE." Twilight screamed, but before she could do any about it the creature grabbed Twilight and took her inside the book too.

Later on in another world.

Inside of a castle of a sorcerer lies another book identical to the one that Twilight had, and just like Twilight's book a creature from the book came out and reached for one of the bedrooms. The bedroom it went through was the bedroom of the sorcerer's apprentice. Mickey Mouse. The creature was standing right above of Mickey while he was sleeping and when Mickey woke up he saw the creature. He was scared out of his mind, but before he could do anything about it the creature took him and dragged him inside the book. Mickey tried to escape the creatures grasp, but the creature dragged him yet again, the only thing that he grabbed was a magic brush before he was dragged into the book.


	2. Welcome to Wasteland

**Here it is the next chapter of Epic Pony. I will admit it this wasn't my best title but I thought what the heck. I'm going to try and add as many chapters as I can so you're just going to hang in there. Anyway welcome to chapter 2 and enjoy.**

"AAAAAGGGGHHH" Both Twilight and Cadence were still being dragged into the book, until they finally hit the ground. They were about to stand up until the creature came back and attacked them causing them to be unconscious.

At the same time Mickey Mouse was also being dragged into the book until he finally hit the ground. He landed in another direction away from the ponies. He got up and was headed for his brush until the creature attacked and made him unconscious too.

A few hours later.

Twilight woke up on a table where she was chained on it. She looked around and saw that Cadence was also chained on a table and she also saw Mickey on another table, even though she didn't know who Mickey was she knew she had to help him too.

"Cadence wake up." Twilight said trying to get her to wake up.

Cadence woke up and found that she was chained on a table. "What the heck happened to us?"

"I don't know. All I know is we got to get out of here."

"OK let me try to get us unchained."

Twilight looked over at Mickey who was still unconscious and thought that he should be free too.

"What about him? I know that we don't know him but no deserves to suffer like this." Twilight said hoping that she'll help him.

Cadence looked at in a cheerful mood. "Alright I'll help him to."

After their discussion Mickey woke up to see that he was also chained on a table.

"What the, where am I?" Mickey asked.

"Welcome to Dark Beauty Castle." They looked around to see who said that.

"Who sad that?" Twilight asked. Once she said that someone entered the area.

"Yes Mickey tell them who it is." The mysterious person showed himself to be a mysterious scientist. Mickey looked at him and didn't know what he was talking about. "Are you kidding don't you remember me."

"I'm sorry but no I don't."

"It's me the Mad Doctor, the one that kidnapped your dog for one of my experiments. You don't remember me at all."

"Wait a second." Twilight faced the Mad Doctor. "You know this guy."

"Yes I do, but it appears that he doesn't remember me at all. Oh well that's how it is here."

"What are you going to do to us?" Cadence asked.

"The two of you I'm sure yet, as for Mickey I'll be doing this." The Mad Doctor pulled a lever activating a machine.

"What is this machine for anyway?" Mickey asked.

"You'll know when you see it."

The machine was doing something that the three of them don't know. Later on the other part of the room came in the leader of the land that they're in. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. Oswald was sneaking behind to see what was going on. The first thing he saw was the ponies, even though he didn't know them he had to help them and since he knew about the mad doctors plans he already had a plan.

"Can you please let us go, I mean we didn't do anything to you." Twilight looked over at Mickey and then back at the mad doctor. "He didn't do anything to you did he?"

"Right now he didn't. It's what he did a long time ago that I'm mad at him about. All those years of foiling my plans."

"I'm sorry but don't remember me doing anything like." Mickey said hoping that he would understand.

"It's alright, in fact me being forgotten is what brought me here to Wasteland." After he said that they really didn't get it.

"Wasteland. So that's what this world is called." Cadence pointed out.

After the discussion the machine finally warmed up. It started to use a plunger on Mickey's body, the part where his heart was. Apparently this plunger was going to pull Mickey's heart out.

"Please don't hurt him." Twilight begged.

"Too late." Mickey was struggling to break free while the machine was sucking his heart out.

The machine was about to work until it started to overload since because of Twilight's magic. Since because of this Mickey had time to break free of the chains. He grabbed the plunger and through it at the mad doctor's face. While he was pulling the plunger off his face Cadence used her magic to unlock the chains on her, Twilight, and Mickey. Once they got off the table Twilight and Cadence rushed toward each other for a hug being all relieved that the both of them were alright. Once they finished hugging the mad doctor pulled the plunger off his face only to see the three of them in front of him.

"Stand down now." Twilight said.

The mad doctor only laughed. They didn't know why until the creature that dragged them in the book appeared right in front of them. They were really scared until Mickey found his magic brush in front of him on the ground. He had no other option, he picked the brush up and aimed it at the creature. They didn't think anything would happen but then the creature looked scared just looking at the brush and fled. Once the doctor noticed this he stopped laughing.

"Care to surrender now doctor." Cadence said in a smug tone.

The doctor looked around and had a plan. "Not just yet." The doctor pulled a lever activating a trap door making his escape.

"Well, not that I needed it but thanks for the help." Mickey said.

"Your welcome." Cadence said.

"I'm Mickey Mouse and you are."

"I'm Twilight Sparkle and this is my sister Princess Cadence."

"Nice to meet you Mickey." Cadence said.

After their introduction Oswald came out of hiding only to see the three of them. The three looked at him and wondered who he is. Oswald didn't mind the ponies, but when he saw Mickey he was shocked. He went over to the controls and pulled the lever trying to activate the trap door, but when he tried he broke the lever making the machine go haywire.

"Not again." Twilight said getting ready to panic.

The machine was first attacking Oswald you left the room leaving the three of them to deal with the machine.

"I guess we're just going to have to fight." Twilight said. After that the three of them got ready to fight the machine.


	3. Welcome to Wasteland part 2

**OK let's recap. Twilight and Cadence were dragged into a mysterious magical book because of a mysterious creature. After a few events they met Mickey and the mad doctor. They escaped the mad doctor's grasp but before they could get to him he ran somewhere else. After the doctor ran away they met the ruler of Wasteland known as Oswald the Lucky the Rabbit. Finally when Oswald was trying to run away he made a machine go haywire and attack the three of them. Now that we've got that covered welcome to chapter 3.**

Mickey did not know what to do since he didn't know how to work his magic brush.

"Maybe you should sit this one out Mickey." Twilight said motioning him to stay out of the battle.

Twilight and Cadence got ready to attack. They charged up their magic and fired, but nothing happened to it.

"It didn't do anything." Cadence said.

"I guess this thing is much stronger than I thought. RUN."

The three of them ran away hoping that it wouldn't get them.

"Over here."

They looked to see who said that. They looked until they saw some creature floating in the air. He was wearing an orange helmet with spikes, orange suit, white gloves, and goggles. He had a white mustache and his skin is green.

"Who are you?" Twilight asked.

"No time get over here."

They all did what he said and went over to where he was hiding from the machine.

"Were safe in this spot, you three" The creature placed his hand on the thing they're hiding behind. "Try to damage this control panel." They did what he said and used their brute force to damage the control panel. "These control panels are controlling that machine, but there's at least one more over there."

They went over to the other control panel dodging all of the machines attacks. They made it to the last control panel and then they damaged it the same way they did the last one. After the control panels were destroyed the machine stopped moving and a way out was revealed.

"Quick let's get over there before that machine is active again." After that they all went to the way out.

"I think we're safe now. I'm Gus by the way."

"Thank you. I'm Twilight and this is Cadence."

"It's nice to meet you two." He got in closer to the ponies. "That's weird. For what I know, I don't remember the two of you at all." He went over to Mickey. "As for you, I'm pleased to finally meet you in person, Mickey."

The three of them got confused, but mostly Mickey. "Wait a second how do you know my name?"

"Trust me, everybody here knows who you are Mickey. Don't ask why. Let's just say that it's personal."

"Look I'm sorry to bother your conversation but we need to get back home." Cadence said.

"Well how did you get here in the first place."

"We got dragged here by a mysterious creature." Twilight said. After she said that Mickey was shocked to hear that.

"You're kidding the same thing happened to me."

"Wait you were dragged inside a magic book just like us." Cadence said all surprised.

"That's right."

"But wait a second I don't remember anything like you in Equestria." Twilight said.

Mickey was all confused of what she said. "Equestria. Wait. So that's where the other book went."

"What are you talking about?" Twilight asked.

"You see the books that we were both dragged into were created by my teacher, Master Yen Sid. You see Yen Sid is a master sorcerer, in fact the most powerful sorcerer in the universe. One day he created those books that we were dragged into. But since the magic was too unstable to keep both of the books together he decided to send the second book to some other world."

"I guess the second book was sent to our world." Twilight said.

"Wait a second, did you say that a mysterious creature dragged you here?" Gus asked.

"Yeah why." Twilight said.

"That was creature was called the Shadow Blot. It's a thing made of Paint and Thinner."

Mickey got out his brush. "That Blot seemed awfully scared of this brush." After he said that Thinner sprayed out of the brush and hit the wall making part of the wall dissolve. "Gosh, I wonder what else this brush can do!" After he said that Paint sprayed out of the brush and hit the wall making the part of the wall that was dissolved to be restored.

"You're quite the artist." After Gus said that something is flying off of the three of them and in the air.

"What the heck is going on here?" Cadence said all concerned about the stuff coming off of her, Twilight, and Mickey.

"Well the three of you are just full of surprises. I guess the three of you soaked up some of the Blot!" Gus said.

"Is this dangerous?" Twilight asked.

"Not sure." Gus said.

"But we're still us! That's what's most important." Mickey said trying to calm them all down.

"OK since we got all this covered maybe we should find a way out of here." Twilight said getting to the point.

"Impatient aren't you." Gus said.

Cadence got annoyed about what he said to Twilight. "Can you please not say anything like that about Twilight again?"

"Sorry, but she's right. We better get out of here before the Shadow Blot knows of our presence." Gus said.

"Maybe we should go the same way that rabbit did." Twilight said.

After she said that Gus was shocked. "Wait a second you saw him."

"We only saw him, we don't really know him." Cadence said.

"That was Oswald. He's the ruler of Wasteland."

"_Just like Princess Celestria and Princess Luna."_ Cadence thought.

"He's the very first one that appeared here in Wasteland. After that he made Wasteland fun for all of the inhabitants." Gus said.

After that Twilight had an idea. "Hold on if Oswald's the ruler of Wasteland, then can he help us get back to our worlds."

"Hard to tell, but probably." Gus said.

"So where is he?" Mickey asked.

"Hard to say, he's always traveling around Wasteland making it better for all of us. But I'm sure that we'll find him soon."

After that they all left the castle on the search for Oswald.


	4. First Oswald now Blotlings

**Let's see, after the event of what the mad doctor and the Shadow Blot did, they the ponies gained a new friend, Mickey Mouse. While at the same time, trying to figure out where the ruler of Wasteland, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit is.**

The four of them were well on their way out of the castle. Outside the exit gate was Oswald looking all angry for some reason. The four of them finally made it to the exit area.

"Uh-Oh." Mickey said.

They looked and saw walking eyeballs.

"What are those things?" Twilight asked all scared.

"Seers. Part of the Blot's "Blotling Army." Gus said.

"Are they dangerous?" Mickey asked.

"Well they're not good company." Gus said trying to make his point.

"Well what do you think we should do?" Cadence asked.

"I guess the smart thing to do is to run for it." Gus said.

"That's the smart thing to do, but the right thing to do is to fight." Twilight said making her point.

"Now that's the Twilight I know." Cadence said rubbing Twilight's mane.

"Well if you want to fight then who's standing in your way." Gus said in disappointment. "But know this. The Seers are only one type of Blotling. Other kinds of Blotling are far worse."

"What do you mean by 'far worse?'?" Cadence said.

"You'll see soon enough!" Gus said trying to not get them more worried.

"OK let's get to it." Twilight said.

They attacked the Seers one by one. Mickey didn't know what to do since he had no fighting skills. The only thing he thought about doing was holding his brush up to them and once he did, thinner came out of it and then one of the blot was then dissolved. He was shocked to know what he did and then he tried to do it again, but this time paint came out and then the blot acted friendly. They saw what Mickey did and were all surprised.

"How did you do that?" Twilight asked.

"Remember, this is a magic brush." Mickey said making Twilight annoyed by his comment.

After they saw what Mickey did making one of the Seers friendly they decided to use that knowledge to help them fight. Instead of attacking the Seers, they kept on making them friendlier. They kept on doing that until the finally finished.

"Over here." Gus said motioning them over to the exit.

They all headed over to the exit and the gate opened, but when they did the only thing they saw a movie projector.

"Oswald went this way. But-" Mickey was about to finish his sentence until Gus interrupted.

"Portals like this are how we get around."

"Wait, so this is a portal." Cadence said.

"Looks like it." Twilight said.

"Oswald set them up." Gus said.

"But-a projector screen?" Mickey asked.

"What's so strange? Seems natural for us cartoons." Gus said.

"Well-uh-what's in there?" Twilight asked.

"Just get ready to jump." Gus said.

They didn't know what he was talking about, but instead of arguing they decided to do what he says. When they jumped at the projector they all magically went inside it. When they went inside the Projector they were all transported in a mysterious part of Wasteland. The only thing they could think about doing is getting out of there. They looked around and then they saw another projector and since they didn't know what else to do they decided to go to the other projector. They kept on trying to get over to the projector until they finally made it. They didn't know what to do but the same thing they did last and jump in it. Once they exited the projector they found themselves in a building.

"Whoa. You weren't kidding about that projector screen being a portal." Cadence said all surprised.

"Something's not right here. The gears have been dissolved. Must be because of the thinner." Gus said.

They didn't know what to do until Twilight had an idea. "Wait a second. Mickey, when you used paint on a dissolved part of a wall, it brought back that part of the wall right. So don't you think that the same thing could happen to the gears?"

"Worth a try." Mickey said. Mickey then pointed his brush at the gears and then paint shot out of it, restoring the parts of the gears that were dissolved. After he did that the gears starting working again, making a door open up.

"It worked. Twilight's plan worked." Gus said all excited.

"Well she is great at planning." Cadence said rubbing Twilight's mane, making Twilight smile.

Gus saw another Blot creature, but didn't freak out for some reason.

"Wait look right over there. I think it would be best to follow it." After that they all decided to follow it.

They followed it until they were in a room full of dissolved steam pipes.

"Things are really different here. Mickey if you don't mind?" Gus asked.

"Don't worry, I'm on it." Mickey said getting his magic brush.

"I should ask, do you two also have the same magic as his brush."

"I wish." Both Cadence and Twilight said.

Mickey kept on blasting every pipe with paint until they were all restored. They made their way to the end of the room until they reached a large room where at the bottom of the room is thinner. They looked and saw the exit on the other side,

"It's a synch for me and Cadence to get over there since we can fly, but for Twilight and Mickey, that's a whole different story."

"I could use my magic to help Mickey get over there." Twilight said.

"Thanks for the help, but how are you going to get over there?" Mickey said.

Twilight didn't want to admit it but he was right. Since she can't use a levitation spell on herself.

"Don't worry sis, I'll carry you across." Cadence said.

Cadence lowered herself down so Twilight can get on her back. After that they Cadence and Gus started to fly to the other side while Twilight was using her levitation spell to carry Mickey across, until they finally made it to the other. They walked into the other room until the door closed being them.

"Wait! That's not supposed to seal unless there's an emergency. Is this…a trap?" Gus asked all surprised. After that something leaked into the room. "It IS a trip! Someone shut the door, and now a Spatter has leaked in here!"

Twilight and Cadence used their magic and Mickey was using his brush, all to make the Spatter friendly. After that another Spatter showed up.

"As I thought! Spatters are really solitary creatures." Gus said.

They were getting to do it again, but the Spatter that they made friendly started attacking the other Spatter. The best the friendly Spatter did was to knock it out, making it so Mickey can use his brush to make the other one friendly. After that the two Spatters left the area and after the gate that the Spatters were leaking out opened, making it so the four of them could get out. The way out of the building was opened and outside was Oswald. The four of them finally made it to the exit and then they saw Oswald, but when Oswald saw them he looked all frustrated.

"Hold on now! That's Oswald! Could he have…set this trap?" After Gus said that Oswald left.

"Wait where is he going?" Twilight asked.

When they made it out, they saw a whole bunch of buildings and stuff. They were looking around to try and find Oswald but the only thing they saw was Blotlings. After they saw them they got ready to fight.


	5. The Fate of Wasteland

**Hello there everybody. Now I know what you're thinking and yes I was taking to long. For that I'm very sorry to keep you all waiting for this and I promise to make this My Little Pony fanfiction be the first one that I finish. But enough of that, lets get back to business. But before I do I should say this. Yes I do know that Twilight has wings and is a princess now but I don't care. I made this before she did become a princess and that is how it will be until it is finished.**

They were very cautious about the blotlings but since there weren't that many of them, they thought it would be a synch.

"Help, someone, anyone help." They looked and saw a gremlin inside a booth.

"Someone's trapped in there." Twilight said pointing at the gremlin.

"Well let's help him out." Mickey said.

After that Twilight and Cadence aimed their horns at the blotlings while Mickey aimed his brush at them. All Gus did was stood back away from the fight since he really doesn't fight at all. Twilight and Cadence did fine but after a few paint spatters Mickey's brush stopped firing paint. Twilight and Cadence noticed this and thought that something was wrong.

"Is something wrong?" Cadence asked.

"No, this thing has minimum paint in it." Mickey said.

"Well what are you going to do now?" Twilight asked.

Mickey looked at his magic brush. "I guess I have no choice but to dissolve with the thinner until the paint comes back."

Mickey aimed his brush at a blotling and fired the thinner making the blotling dissolve out of existence. After a few more blotlings they finally stopped all of them. Some of them were now friendly while others were dissolved. After all that the gremlin that was trapped in the booth was very thankful but the only thing he had to say was something that they thought wasn't nice at all.

"Alright Spatters! Just because those three went easy on you doesn't mean I will. Beat it!" After that all the blotlings that were friendly left. The ponies, Mickey, and Gus looked disappointed at him for saying that.

"Well that wasn't nice of you to say that. The ones that weren't dissolved were friendly now." Gus said.

"Yes well you should have seen them before the four of you came." The gremlin looked at them and realized what they did for them. "You know what, never mind. Thank you for helping here let me open the gate for you. I'll start those boats for you now. You can jump on them at any time."

"Hey what are those things flying in the air?" Twilight asked. They looked and Gus recognized them.

"Oh my. The three of you have attracted a guardian. I know what you're thinking and you might not know what a guardian is. The Guardians you attract can help you in several ways. You can use them to draw on its knowledge of Wasteland to show you the way forward. So in any case if you follow a Guardian, you will always be going in the right direction. You can also use them to race to your nearest opponent. Turps will unleash thinner on contact. Tints will do the same, but with paint. The only catch is, a Guardian used in either ways will disappear, but you can attract more by painting or thinning Wasteland." Twilight was great to know all of this but Cadence and Mickey were getting bored of his lecture. "The Guardians exist to help you three. Why is anyone's guess…?"

"Is this lecture over yet?" Cadence asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Mickey said.

"Well now we know how they work and we can use them to help the people here." Twilight said all excited.

They looked and the gremlin again. "Excuse me but what are you doing?" Cadence asked.

"If you must know, I am fixing the broken elephant ride machine. Once I do that then the entire park will be fixed. As if those stupid blotlings never came here." The gremlin said making the four of them annoyed about his comment about the blotlings that made friendly. "Well I have no more use for your assistance so you can go now."

"Wait a second, before we go we need to ask something. Do you know where Oswald went?" Twilight asked.

After hearing that the gremlin was all shocked. "You've seen Oswald too. Then you must know why he is acting like this."

"Acting like what?" Mickey asked.

"Well you see, a long time ago he used to be the nicest guy ever. Being the ruler of Wasteland he wanted to help everyone that ended up here by giving them a great home to live in. But everything changed once this creature came into the world. A creature known only as…The Shadow Blot. A gigantic creature made of both paint and thinner and with those guys running around causing havoc is because that they are part of the creature itself." Twilight, Cadence and Mickey looked in shocked since they saw the Shadow Blot for themselves. "Since that creature came Oswald wasn't himself anymore. If you're asking me why, it's because of that creature making the fate of Wasteland hang in the balance. He won't do anything because sometime later he convinced himself that the only way to win the battle is to not fight. But he seems extremely furious today but why, I know that he was mad at the Shadow Blot but he was never this."

"Well we saw him like that once he looked at all of us." Cadence said.

"You think that he might be mad because of something that we did." Mickey said.

"Well we'll never know unless we ask him. Do you know where he is now my any chance?" Gus asked.

"Hard to tell, since him being the ruler of Wasteland he could be anywhere. Afraid that, that's all the info I can give you so you guys better get going before more of those blotlings come." The gremlin said. After that long story the four of them left.


	6. Through the Park

**Once again I know that Twilight now has wings but again this was made when she didn't so there you have. That'll be the last reminder.**

The four of them made to one of the boats and they used it to get out of the park. They all looked to the side and saw that they were sailing through a stream of thinner which made them realize that they had to be more careful. They kept on sailing until they found themselves in what looked like a broken ride.

The boat then stopped, but it was because that it was blocked by a bunch of other boats. "What the heck happened here?" Twilight asked.

"Well, this ride isn't fixed at all!" Gus said. "Look at these boats jammed in here. Some are even overturned."

"Well why is it like this?" Twilight asked.

"That door should have automatically opened, but I guess it's broken, too." Gus said.

"Well is there a way to fix this?" Mickey asked.

"There are pipes inside the walls that operate the door's locks. Thinning out those pipes will break the locks, and the door should open." Gus explained.

"Mickey would you like to do the honors." Cadence said.

"With pleasure" Mickey said grabbing his brush.

"Wait hold on." Gus said as Mickey stopped moving. "Now that I think of it, the hippos are connected to door as well. Stopping the hippos with paint will bypass the door's locks, and that would open it, too."

They looked and saw hippos in need of being painted over that were spraying thinner out. "I think that it would be better if we paint the hippos instead." Twilight said.

"Alright then" Mickey said walking toward the hippos as the rest of them followed.

Mickey fired paint at one of the hippos and it worked. He then looked to see that there are a few hippos left as he jumped from boat to boat being mindful of the thinner. As he cover the hippos with paint the other three were also being mindful of the thinner. Mickey then painted all the hippos and then the door something.

"Look over there!" Gus said pointing at the door as it was opening. "You did it!"

"Good now let's get out of here I don't like being next to something that would hurt me." Twilight said talking about the thinner.

They made there way to the door and looked to see a platform on the other side. They then made their way to the platform making sure that they don't touch the thinner. When they made they all heard a noise.

"What's that noise?" Cadence asked.

They looked and saw a whirlpool. "That's a whirlpool! Stay clear of those." Gus said.

"No need to tell us twice." Cadence said. They looked and saw some of the boats get sucked into the whirlpool.

"Just think, if we had stayed on the boats too long." Gus said.

"I'd prefer not to think that." Mickey said.

Gus looked and saw another blotling. "Uh-oh. That creature ahead looks like a Sweeper. They're trouble."

"Since when have these creatures ever not have been trouble." Cadence said.

"When we make them friendly." Twilight said.

"Point taken." Cadence said as she smiled.

"They are cousin to the Spatters but are capable of hurling bucketfuls of thinner. If you get close, he'll try to sweep into the river, hence the name Sweeper." Gus said.

"Allow me to do this one." Twilight said.

Twilight made her way to the Sweeper as the rest followed. She then used her magic to make the Sweeper friendly making sure that it doesn't see her. She kept using her magic until the Sweeper was finally friendly.

"I think I'm starting to get the hang of this." Twilight said.

They all couldn't help but notice that there was a part of the wall that was thinned out and on the other side looked like the way out. Twilight then had a thought that maybe she should try to do this one. She then focused everything she had to try to thin out the rest of the wall. They all saw what she was doing and didn't want to interrupt her. It took her a few more seconds but then she fired magic from her horn that thinned out the rest of the wall.

"Good going Twilight.' Cadence said.

"I thought you said that you couldn't do it." Gus said.

"This is my first time doing that." Twilight said in disgust while Cadence looked at Gus with a mean glare.

"What I was just saying." Gus said as he went through the thinned out wall while the rest followed.

They went through and then they saw another Gremlin trapped inside a cage. Cadence then kicked the cage, breaking it, and freeing the Gremlin.

"Much better, thank you." The Gremlin said.

"You're welcome." Cadence said.

"Gremlins Hyperion, Pinza, and Habel are still caged somewhere. Can you help find them please?"

"Sure thing." Mickey said.

"Any of us you can help will return the favor at the first opportunity." The Gremlin said as he disappeared.

The four of them looked and saw that they had a long way to go to get of there. But they knew that they had no choice but to take the chance and go for it.


End file.
